The only option for life savior
by hai-edogawa
Summary: well one short... includes lemon rated M plus good facts.. be damed all of you..thus fic has got a continuum... chapter 2 ready!
1. The lemon and fun

Rated M for M reason.

Hi guys,  
Hope you like the story and, if you do, please vote and let me a comment, ok?  
I really would like to know what you think about it.

Special thanks to a friend for helping me with the English stuff =*

The only option left to be the life savior.

**Introduction: **A suicidal girl(Shiho) crosses with the right man(Shinichi) to save her life.

No APTX in this. Shinichi never shrank never encountered with the Organization ever. Shiho was working in the showdowns till Akemi's death news reached her ears.

She left the organization without any suicidal attempt or did she thought of it differently. *Judging the outside world first*

Shiho's POV

What makes my nights so much darker? What turns me into a marionette of my inner feelings of self-destruction, of detachment from the world, from everything?

The answer is: I don't know.

That's what and how a person as depressed as me thinks. Genetically depressed. My life would be a reason enough, not that I had wealth or physical problems, but my folks... If I wasn't the shadow of a person, the mere memory of a human being, I'd be rebellious as a devil stuck in a box. Lucky for them, I was the first option.

Some people can get rid of this disease, using medicine, visiting shrines... In my case it didn't help, it was chronic and started really, really early. I was a "sad kid" as they called me and treatment was like doping a child and as soon as the effects wore off, there I was suffering again. As my parents were snobbish and shallow enough to not accept the fact that their only daughter would have to live in the shadows - not that I was cool with it either - I had an uninteresting and pale life until I was seventeen. Besides my parents are gone for ever. A only hope I was left out with was my sister who is gone as well when she tried optimistically to get me out of the shadows and bestow luminous light and happiness upon me. Which are never meant to be in my life.  
I decided I wasn't making it to the eighteen.

[This is what Shiho means, She left the organization with out shrinking. She got a friends help. She went to her place to cool down and thought to enjoy a casual life as to what her sister always wished for her to live. But things were not that easy as to what Shiho thought. There were a lot of uneasiness and so, inside of her]

The day I was supposed to turn eighteen, my birthday, was the day I decided to end my life. Leave it all behind. Quit feeling so unwelcome in this world, so tired of trying to fit in, to never have strength enough to experience things,or to live things.

So there I was, hiding my face under the cowl of my one size bigger sweatshirt, ignoring my turned off phone and the calls that I would be receiving on my birthday. I made few new friends with whom I had to act cheerfully. I just copied the lively enthusiasm of Onee-chan. Sitting at the counter of the cafe right in front of the huge building I chose to jump off, savoring my last breakfast and hearing music from my iPod.

My hands were shaking badly. The coffee tasted good but awkward. I figured I wasn't brave enough to decide to do something like jumping off a building and still enjoy breakfast calmly. One song was over and then a very well-known riff came on. A shiver ran down my spine as I recognized Highway to Hell, from AC/DC. And just as I was scrambling to take my iPod off my pocket to change the track I felt someone touching my shoulder.  
I almost jumped over the counter. There was a guy, standing right beside me and looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I said taking off the earplugs.

He grinned as if he was ashamed of repeating what he had just said. He looked kinda handsome too, with short black raven spiky hair and blue eyes.  
"I just ask if you were alright" he said, obviously changing his speech. I frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I spat and he stared at me surprised.

"I was sitting just there and saw you having problems holding your cup of coffee" he said pointing at the table behind me with his chin.

"And?" I lowered my cup and hid my shaky hands.

"Jesus, I was just trying to be nice" he said raising his hands in an apologetic way.

"Of course you were" I rolled my eyes. I was used to have guys hitting on me, but as always I wasn't interested.

"No, I mean it. You're not ok, I can clearly see it" he propped on his elbows over the counter and bent to look at me.

I cringed a little and focused on my iPod.  
Damn. It can't be so obvious.

"I don't want to bother you, but would you like to have some company? I'm not hitting on you, I promise. You just seem to need it" he said bending even further to have a glimpse of my eyes. I slightly turn my face to the other side.

"I-I don't know" I gasped.

"Oh, come on" he took advantage of my audible uncertainty and sat on the bench on my side "It's just coffee, I promise." He smiled.

My first reaction was to get ready to get up. I would just pay the check and leave. But when I tried I remembered where I was going next, my whole body shook and I couldn't get up yet. Like he had dissolved part of my resolution with that charismatic talk.

Charismatic no way I am getting impressed with anyone.

"So, what's your name?" He said raising a hand to call the waitress and ordered a cup of coffee and donuts, then stared at me, beaming those big blue eyes. Ok, he wasn't kinda handsome, he was really handsome. With a boyish and sloppy look, even being a decently built and tall man, somewhere between 17 and 19 years old, I'd guess.

"Miyano Shiho" I said, trying to take my eyes off him. It doesn't matter how cute he looked. I already met cute guys. It always ends up the same. They are never committed enough, I always think. But I know that the real problem is me. It always is.

"Kudo Shinichi". He answered raising up a hand.

I hesitated for an instant, then I shook his hand. He looked to my white hand and my nails bitten and painted black like he was studying me and I withdrew it fast, putting it in my lap, over my iPod. I was scared of his intrusions and that tender touch of his hand. It was an electrifying sensation and the feeling was sending chills down my spines.

"Life isn't being nice to you, is it?" He says with a soothing and understanding tone.

"How can you tell?" I answer slightly looking up to him but not letting our eyes cross. He's frightening me. His eyes are so tender and cool. His glow and face is radiant warmth. Strange I am liking somebody just minutes before the time I am quitting everything.  
The waitress brought his food, smiled tantalizingly at him and left. He didn't return a full smile. It was more like a courtesy smile back.

"I knew many, many people like you. It's easy for me to recognize" he said taking a sip of coffee, still looking at me.

"So you know what I'm like" I say dryly. Sarcastic.

"You are trying to decide if what you are going to do next is what you really want" he says looking away, like he is thinking far away, and there is more "And it will probably hurt you."

I open my eyes wide and stare at him. He just looked at me and smiled, satisfied.

"Jeez, you are beautiful" he says and I look down again.

"Are you some kind of detective or something?" I ask.

"Kind of" he answers. I'm not looking to him, but I'm pretty sure he's not taking his eyes off me.

"Oh..." I tried to take a sip of my coffee but figured I was shaking even worse, so I gave up.

"It means I'm right" he concludes.

"Are you?" I say renewing my resolve, determined that if I stood there that guy would figure it all out, and I wanted it over "You are indeed a great detective, but it doesn't matter" I said standing up.

I just put 10 bucks on the counter and left the cafe. I overheard him saying something, like asking me to stay or something, but soon as I stormed out to the street I couldn't hear him anymore. Nothing he could say would ever change my mind. I didn't want to suffer anymore and even if we turned out being friends or something more, it wouldn't last. And I was already so broken by losing my parents, broken for losing friends who were just acting friends to use my brilliance intellects as profiting tool, for not being able to understand them, for never being happy as they are...are they? How can one be truly happy just doing evils. And they turned me being one. Being a part of large scale destruction. Suffocating with guilt of own conscience.  
Thanks, Shinichi. Now I'm crying and that is your fault.

I rushed to the enormous commercial building and take my security card at hand. My father's friend in the organization used to work here before becoming the politician he is today, and made it for me when I was just a kid, but I had already tried and it was still working. I show it to the guard, slip it on the door and I'm inside. Soon I'm on the roof.

The wind is not blowing that strong and the sky is just a straight gray line, full of a billion tiny little clouds. As I reach the edge, near the parapet, I can see the tiny people down there. Soon I imagine my body, completely broken by that twenty floor fall and I shiver even more, holding myself strongly. I didn't want this. I just wanted to disappear. My idea wasn't to make a scene, but jumping from here seemed the faster way to go, as I already heard we lose consciousness even before hitting the ground.

I awkwardly climb the parapet. My vision blurred a little and the world spun around me. My body was completely numb and I had a ball of ice in my stomach that was trying to escape through my mouth. I was already feeling myself fall, realizing it was over and mourning it. Mourning the poor significance my life had, to me and to the others. Then I heard the door to the roof creak.

"So that is it!" I heard Shinichi's voice.

I turned over so fast that I lost my balance and I almost fell.

"Oh my-! Don't! Careful!" He yelled in despair with his palms to the air, begging me to stop.

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" I screamed at him even before recovering my balance.

"Ok! Ok!" He answers still pointing his palms to me, signaling me to be still.

He gasps while walking alongside the opposite wall and stopping fifteen feet from me to bend over the parapet, while I'm narrowly watching him.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to stop you, I just wanna talk" he says and looks down, grimacing and whistling "Damn, that's high."

I turn over again, facing the open air and trying to recover my breath.

"So, Shiho, what is so terrible that you want to kill yourself?" he says calmly, like this was some trivial talk.

"Everything" I say looking down but watching him with the corner of my left eye.

"Your life can't be that bad" his tone still trivial, like he was slightly scolding me.

"What do you actually know?" I asked with a hint if annoyance on his self proclamation or assumption

"Then what must I know" He questioned back. Showing some curiosity to know about me.

"It's not just my life." I closed my eyes in slight disgust about the facts of my life etc.

"So what is it?" He continued

"It's... It's me" I chose sincerity. If that's my last conversation, why not?

He looks in some consternation and I look back at him. He is propped on his elbow again, fingers unlaced over his chest and legs casually crossed. He is wearing boots, black soldier boots. I had an uncle once that used them too. He was one of the few people, if not the only, I'd say I loved.

"But you seem to be just a young and beautiful lady. What could be so wrong with you?" He asked in slight amusement but negatively.

"I would... I would say I don't know how to live. Things make me extremely sad out of nowhere. I... I don't want to talk about it. Do you mind?"

My eyes are teary again. Why does he have this influence over me? I'm not used to crying in front of strangers. It can only be due to this circumstances, there's no other explanation. Is there?

"No. I don't mind. I don't think anything I would say could persuade you not to jump" he says looking down calmly.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I have my tricks" he says half smiling.

"Other than reading people's minds?" I raised my eyebrows at him. Ironically

"I don't read people's minds, I just have a good knowledge about how they react, how they move and what moves them, their features... All of it indicates how you're feeling, what are you going to do. That's why I say there's nothing I can do for you" he says and looks at me with a sad smile.

I nod slowly. And I can't help myself from admiring this intrusive cocky brat or more a wise man. He knows what he's talking about, because he is right. There's nothing he can do.

"I feel shame. I'm ashamed of being who I am. Even my parents were once two monsters I am not certain if they were actually monsters as to what was fed to me, I'm rich, I'm healthy, apart from my head obviously... And but still I can't live. There are people in the world living with so much less, so much... And I just can't be happy. I wish for death every single day...Because!" I halted my striding speech, but I'm surprised about how much I was telling that man I just met. He is just there, listening. Looking like he understands me.  
We both stare at the tiny street down there. It's so peaceful up here. My mind is so quiet.

"And because?" He asked back wanting me to continue my detailing. Smiling in assurance that I can let him know.

Can I. Can I risk his life feeding him the knowledge about the Pandora box of evil realm.

"You know nothing mister?, and trust me you wouldn't want to know this really" I sharply said watching him from my corner of eyes.

He really was taken aback. With my words and reaction. With my denial.

"I would want to!" He said in half breath his face being curious.

I chuckled. He just looked at me.

"No, you'll either conclude it to be some kind of fiction, or you simply end up being killed in agony." I finally said something. He must consider these before he intrudes more deep.

He held his breath for a good time, taking in my statements, processing them, though they were simple short lines but he took a definite time to think of them. And a slight surprised his face was.

"Fiction!, and why is that?, and why would I be killed?. You can tell me I may help you" He said with assurance.

"Help me?" I asked half smiling. Is his helping hand a only hope to me now. May be not, should be not.

He nodded. Without shifting his gaze from me.

"Look, you have a good happy life of your own, you rather don't want to indulge with others problem, especially this big. And as per my knowledge about it, I am sure that 'the least you know the better' " I said flatly.

"Well that's for me to decide" He grinned slightly asking me to carry on. Or that I could carry on.

"But even if I tell you, I don't deserve to live, happy as I am now, though I am sad inside, but one thing I know by now is I don't have a right to live"

"And why is that?, do you mind telling it?" He was little fierce and little furious regardless of his all the time being serious.

"I have done evils, I've helped in destruction of innocent lives in large scale. Been a part of something very bad against the humanity. I am one of a person from a big evil realm" My voice shown clear regression on this pathetic fact.

He just looked at my whispering face my sad movements of lips. His curiosity builds up slowly as I started to detail him more. He looks surprised again.

"Like what?, and what is this realm?" He asked slightly showing that he believes me.

"I am a scientist" I said in a murmur. "I am one ever since I was 13"

"13!.." he said with an expression showing me that my words echoed inside him.

"Yeah, My parents were part of it, I don't know why and all, they died before I celebrated my first birth day, I only had my elder sister left for me to live for someone. And for whom and whose life I was willing to do the evils and I did" I gasped then I looked at him is he really taking my words.

"So that means you were forced and controlled for you life, is this what your story is about. So it's some large organization doing the evils in secrecy."

I nodded, smiling sadly.

"So where's your sister?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"She is no more, she tried rescuing me out of that realm optimistically, with an exchange of bank heist. Though she passed in the mission but she was silenced for my importance to the organization. They didn't let her have me. You know about the bank employee 'Hirota Masami' recently committing a suicide after a bank heist. That was all framed. They took her life away mercilessly" I shed gentle tears slightly mourning on my sisters death again.

He stood silent gasping the information I fed him in a slow & steady pace.

And he reached by my side closer enough. And rested his hands on my shoulders.

I don't know why but I embraced him. And I can't define the comfort I gained from him company especially this closer.

And he slowly whispered how he had encountered with my sister and the fact that he already knew her personally. And also that he failed to save her from getting killed. As he failed to outsmart her. In short he couldn't manage to stop her meeting the much awaiting killers Gin, Vodka!. Also that he was slowly investigating her death which he suspected that it was framed. And he just didn't get any lead to the case.

And slowly he asked more details about the evil, realm ensuring he could be trusted and its not dangerous if he learns it.

I briefed him fully as to what all I know. And that the location of the organization is changed. And there's no way that we could track them and make its downfall to dust as to what he takes as a challenge. And he needed my help and testimony along with my information about everything and about those who works for them.

But I on the other hand was not yet sure as what to decide. Just thinking about his safety, it bothered me. I can't be selfish for vengeance or so. Not that I don't what the organization's downfall. But it's an invitation to death, if one stands against them.

I flatly denied adding a line in which I thanked him for trusting me, and that I was grateful for his true concerns . And alongside I added a strong icy speech "There's no way I can think of a better life. The hope itself is foolish and an insulting-mocking illusion that will be shattered as usual what happens to me in my life. Besides there isn't any particular feeling that I have cherished in my entire life that would help me or convince me to drop my suicidal intentions. Today or tomorrow I have to end my life." Flatly as a matter of fact.

He did his repeated attempts to cheer me towards life, positively giving some hopes. Asking me to correct my indirect and unconscious mistakes. Adding the fact that I should fulfill my sisters wish leading a casual life for her. And Etc. But his at last & final desperado showed that he has no option left what so ever.

"Shinichi, I am a cowardly person, I just can't find the courage within myself as though what you possess. I really don't know how drastic the things can go around you and your loved ones. I don't want anymore blames on me from my conscience, for more destruction. I just don't want to be responsible anymore. And I don't think I am strong enough to fight against them as to what you are trying to think of me." I said all at once certain of that he will drop his mission to console me. And he leaves me all for myself to think of my next possible suicidal attempt.

He walked a little far from me and stood near the railing.

He sighed and started.

"I had already been there" he says "Once. Ready to jump just like you."

"Why?" I asked in a surprise, little furiously nevertheless very curiously.

"Many people died because of me." He sadly whispered

"Are you a killer or something?" I almost jaw dropped in fear.

"Yes, and no. I mean, I have already killed people, but I don't do it for fun. I was negotiating the release of nine hostages in a bank robbery, I was guiding the cops with my intellect that went unfortunately in a tragedy of lives. I thought I could outsmart the culprits" he said resignedly.

"Oh... You... Are you a cop or a detective?" I asked.

"Not anymore, and not a cocky one as I was earlier" he answers with that same sad smile "But I couldn't jump, as you can see."

"It's way different" I said.

"I know. I know that. I was trained to deal with suicidal people too. Trained to know exactly what they're thinking."

"So you're just gaining time to save me or something..." I speculated.

"No, I'm not" he looks at me "Honestly. Don't rush things because of me."

Just the wind sounds between us. Until he talks again.

"Do you believe in God, Shiho?"

"No, I don't."

"Your family is not religious?"

"Ohhh they were. Very much" I answer kinda pissed with the thinking.

"So?" he asks curious.

"My parents... They were both damn religious. Even so, my father was a damn mad scientist and my mother was a snobbish bourgeois that promotes charity events to collect customers for her law office and nothing else. They were definitely no good. That's why I'm not religious."

"Makes sense. So you'll jump and that's it. No fear?"

"Of pain, yes. Of going to hell? Hell no." I say, but remember thirty minutes earlier when I felt bad just from hearing a song about it. 'Highway to hell!'

"You don't sound very confident" he says sarcastically.

I just scowled at him and his playful smile disappears.

"So you have nothing left to lose..." he simplifies.

"No, nothing." I say looking down again and feeling my breath become irregular. I think this is time.

"And you experienced everything you wanted to?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I ask intrigued, but already getting his idea.

"A person without reason to live, a person who wants to die, can do everything she wants. There is no parameters and no rules to follow. Like jumping from a plane, climbing a mountain without equipment, driving a car at 150 miles per hour..."

"I think I know where you're trying to get" I said dryly.

"If you do it's because you are thinking about it too" he says grinning again.

"Hell no. I'm just used to be around people like you" I said in a surly tone.

"You can't blame me. I know I can't get the suicide out of your head. Still, it will be a real big waste, cause you are gorgeous" he tried to explain, and it just enervates me more.

"What... Are you crazy? I don't know you. I never did it befor...!" and when I notice, I had already said.

"You have to be kidding me. Are you going to die as a virgin? Do you have any idea of what you are missing?" he says almost indignantly.

"That is none of your business!" I spit, but something makes me grin.

"So, you already know I'll not try to dissuade you from your death wish and I can see in your eyes that you are considering it..." he puts some sexy tone at that last part.

"Considering what?" I played dumb.

"Having sex with me before jumping off the building" he say laughing "Damn, it sounds ridiculous when said out loud like that."

And as the last thing I could expect of that day, I was laughing.

"Is that smile a yes?" He says with a hopeful tone. "Jeez, you look even prettier when smiling... Come on, I promise I'll be really good to you."

Yes, he was right, that was ridiculous. But suddenly I had an idea.

"Only if you promise that, if I still want to die after... You know what... You'll give it a way to make me go fast and painless, then..." I choke and say with faltering voice "...Then you disappear with my body."

Our eyes cross, mine are teary, his are sad, really sad. He gulps some air and finally talks:  
"Ok. Ok, I'll do it" he says resignedly and I gasp at the thought, but he continues "But only if you let me try to change your mind."

I already knew he would not succeed with his attempt, nobody could, and I wouldn't make a scene after all, I could only disappear exactly as I wanted. And thinking about having sex with him wasn't disturbing me at all as, in fact, I was always really curious about it... And, damn, I found him really hot. So I nod and barely manage to say "Ok, then..."

"Can I get near you now?" he asks.

"Sure..." I half whispered

He walks slowly to me and raises his hand for me. When I grab it he steps ahead and grabs me from my waist, wrapping his arm around me. I could notice he did it with relief. Hard not to think this was his objective all the time. He openly smells my neck while putting me down, sending an arousing feeling over my entire body.

I'm more than a half foot smaller than him. He removes my hood with a hand while still holding my waist with the other. My shoulder length strawberry blond hair which are in laced layers, falls gently over my back head and he tucks a few strands behind my right ear, leaving some hair resting freely over my forehead.

"It's hard to imagine... Hard to conceive, someone so pretty and struggling so much inside" he says while I tried to wipe some tears that were spreading my make up, forming black lines down my face. The way he was talking... He was lying all the time. His hand is trembling in my back. It was all a trick to make me give up and I believed him.

"You are not killing me, are you?" I asked looking directly into his eyes.

"No, I'm not" he said while holding tighter.

"What else was a lie?" My voice was weak, betrayed.

"Nothing else" he said, his face getting closer to mine.

"So you do want to take me..." and before I can finish my sentence he was kissing me.

Initially I struggled. He pressed his lips on mine even stronger and I give up fighting back and just welcome that overwhelming feeling.  
My arms contracted over my chest, his hand grabbing the nape of my neck and pushing me to his kiss. My entire body shudders to his passion, to his voracious movements. He wants me. Badly.  
Then he interrupts the kiss, looking at me while I recover my breath.

"Your eyes are so dark bluish … the are oceanic and like crystal sea shells & " he say really close, I can feel his breath "They're like a flawless dark mirror, they are sad, but yet so beautiful..."

"So you still want to have me in your bed..." I said weakly, my entire body trembling.

"Only if you'd like to" he says expectantly "But I wasn't thinking about my bed..." he wraps his other arm around my waist too.

"Oh..." I flush and look down "I don't know... You were right. I have nothing to lose. I don't have a reason to not let you have me. But still... You know what I want. Don't think you saved my life, you just prolonged my suffering" I let my head fall in to his chest.  
He stills for a while. His hand strokes my back gently.

"Maybe I can make you forget about it for a while" he says lifting my face, cupping my chin with his hand and kissing me tenderly. I feel his other hand unzipping my sweatshirt.

I closed my eyes while I feel his hand getting into my shirt, touching my bare skin. He caressed my waist, traveling through my ribs and up to my right breast, squeezing it softly over my bra. I gasped and looked at him.

His eyes were burning, mine were confused, mixing with surprise, regret and pleasure. I extended my arms behind me and let my sweatshirt fall. He unfastened my bra and pulled it down, still letting my white shirt.

Then he grabbed my nape again and pulls me closer while his left hand cups the considerable size of my breast. I can feel its warmth while his fingers close around my nipple and start fondling it gently and slowly. I moaned.

"That's a beautiful sound" Shinichi said salaciously.

"You're making me embarrassed" I cried. Moaning again erotically.

"No reason for that. Tell me, that feels good?" he says laying my head on his chest, turning my body aside and holding me against him. His hand still free to move beneath my shirt.

I felt my face burning. My pale white cheeks probably turning crimson.

He slightly pinched my nipple and rubs it. I feel it was harden, & it become stiff. And I moaned again, wrapping one of my arms around his neck and covering my face with it.

Then Shinichi let go of me and kneels, both hands on my hips.

"Are you feeling cold?" he asks looking to me, while I noticed my nipples were marking the shirt.

"A little" I answer putting my hands in his hair.

"Ok... Just hold tight" he says unbuttoning and unzipping my light Grey jeans, then slowly pulling them down.

I'm feeling so ashamed. I don't even know him. I can't even say if Shinichi is his real name and yet I'm not stopping him. Actually apart from my unstoppable shivering and the rush of blood to my cheeks, I want this to happen. I want him to enjoy my naked view if that's what he likes in me. The anxiety and the fear are making me crazy.

"Oh..." he moaned pleasantly when lowering my panties and getting to see me down there.  
He grabs my back fiercely with both hands and pushes me against his face, instantly cupping my sex with his hot mouth.

"Aagh!" I squealed in surprise. Loving his actions. Honestly I want to feel his power over me. Experiencing myself in his strong possession makes me excited in all aspects!. All feelings are new but yet so joyful if not for scary. A kind of scare that sends chill throughout my whole body.

He bends me forward, arching my pelvis to have access to my entrance, forcing his mouth into me and I can feel his wet tongue slipping hungrily into me. The sensation is overwhelming, making me gasp and bent over him, shaking. He is aiming my clitoris and, from the apex of my trepidation, I'm loving it. He keeps licking and licking for a couple of minutes. I'm already gasping furiously when he stops and looks up, right into my eyes. I can see pure pleasure. Shinichi stands, grabs my face with both hands and kisses me.

The kiss lights me up. He is kissing me so passionately that it is hard to understand. He is kissing me like he cares... It was weird but, in that moment, he makes me his. I wrap my arms around his neck and the fear is gone. I just feel his huge and muscular body pressing me against him and his mouth trying to passionately devour mine, the cold air of the roof freezing my hot skin.

"Kick your clothes off" he says lifting me and I obey, making my jeans and panties fall to the ground. I have just my white t-shirt covering my slender body now, and it is not long enough to cover the axis between my thighs. I can feel myself wet, not only by his saliva. He carries me to the parapet and leaned my back on it, pressing me against it and unlacing my legs around his waist, then grabbing my ass with both hands again.  
"Are you really a virgin?" he asked.

I look shyly to him and nod, flushing. "Can you be gentle with me?" I asked. Actually I don't really bother now if he is rough and hard on me.

"Of course sweetheart. I'm honored to be your first."

"You'll probably be the only" I said and he's silent, just gazing at me with a disturbed look.

Shinichi lowers one of his hands and I hear the sound of unzipping trousers. My heart rate increases and I feel it pumping against my rib cage. He seams very confident to enter inside me. Pretty shameless nevertheless very fearless. I can just croak a 'WOW' in my head.

Then I feel him rubbing the tip of his member in my entrance, slowly massaging my labia and my clit. 'What a fucking freak, his member was rock hard and very thick, if I can judge it, sense it from my sexes'. I moan softly and lay my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He smells really nice. Then I feel him positioned between my labia, his stance becoming more erect and my own weight bringing me down, spreading me for him.

"Ouch..." I groaned softly and closed my eyes tightly. I was so numb because of all this that I practically welcomed the pain.

"Are you ok, Sweetie?" Shinichi asks looking down.

"Yes, I am..." I answer, but my teary eyes betray me.

He stops for a while and free one hand to wipe my tears.

"It's known to hurt at the first time" he says gently "Want some time to get used to it?"

"No... I want to feel it. Don't worry about me" I said and he frowned at me, so I completed "Really!"

He sighs, caress the entire length of my in layered strawberry hair until my lower back neck, then puts his hand on my behind again and begins to push himself into me again very slowly.

"Ouch...Ahh..." I tighten my arms around his neck, close my eyes and grit my teeth. It's the weirdest feeling I ever felt. It hurts but makes me feel good somehow. I feel so full...

"There you go babe!" he says when he can't go any deeper and starts to move in and out of me, slowly as always.

"Ohh... Hmm..." I moan between gasps. Loving the sound of his voice when he uttered 'Babe!' . It still hurts, but feeling him inside of me turns out to be even better than I expected.

"Jeez, you are so tight...yet so perfect" he murmurs at my ear.

His voice is so sexy... I feel chills running through my entire body and I can feel myself clenching around him.

"Whoa, I felt that" he said gasping "Tightening like this I won't be able to stand much longer, and I want you to come" he said and slowed his rhythm on purpose.

My moaning followed his pace and I was all about slow and soft moans. My face buried in his neck, head resting comfortably on his shoulder, and I had completely forgotten about the pain. Maybe all that foreplay made me this prepared for him. I could feel something slowly building inside of me. My first penetration orgasm. And the way it was coming I could expect something way bigger than I was used while touching myself.

I did what I will usually regret but not now I took of my t-shirt in a quick movement.

Shinichi groaned at first view of my D-cup twins and my aero-las that weren't so big.

He fondled my melons while he was pleased to view them in his sight and within his reach.

Then he groaned in passion and lust, as he reached my juicy tits via his face and sucked on my still hard erected nipples in succession one by one, he simply loved to lick them all along like he could actually taste the juice oozing out of these natural pumpkins, just as natures gift. Needless to say he was simultaneously thrusting inside me. Hard and harsh yet so soft and passion.

"Shi-Shinichi... I'm coming... Ple-ease... Fast..." I mumbled in ecstasy in his ear and he responded instantly, increasing his speed again. I tightened my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He pressed me hard against the parapet, my back hurting as I was being bent against it's edge, and his motions were getting rougher each second.  
Soon I was groaning with all my lungs could give, like luxurious cries for help, begging for release. So in a vicious thrust, practically crushing me against the parapet, he came. I felt that flame. I felt myself flooding with something hot.

He hammered himself inside of me three more times, groaning loudly with me "Come babe! Come!" I shuddered and I literally cried while coming for him, just like he asked me to do. All my body stiffened around him and he kept moving slowly but fiercely for the time he could feel me still twitching inside.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks while I was recovering my breath. His erection was still completely buried inside of me and it didn't seem to go away any time soon. A sublime, exquisite feeling was all around me and I let myself go for good, sobbing openly while hugging him. I was feeling so... Free...

Shinichi, who was practically laid over me, recovered himself and stood again, lifting me, what was a big relief to my hurt back. Then withdraw from me making me gasp and I felt a wave of residual pleasure irradiating all over my body. My shaking legs fall numb and he put me slowly on my feet, still keeping an arm tight around my waist and supporting me, otherwise I'd be falling for sure.

"I hope these tears are from joy" he says wiping them over my cheeks and looking to me.

"Well... They are not from sadness..." I said shyly.

"C'mon, you were in heaven thirty seconds ago, you are a moody girl" he says with a joking tone while softly pinching my cheek.

I tested a smile and it comes, not as hard as I expected.

"That's a beautiful view" he said looking a little stunned. I flushed.

"What will you do now? Keep around me and fuck me every time I have a death wish?" I said all of a sudden.

He stares perplexed then, after some thought, he simply nods. And am liking his nods. As though I am ready to be fucked by him as many times he can.

"I can always lock you in a bedroom and keep you entertained... I'm secy and hot, you know. And the way I'm totally crazy about you... I think I could do it indefinitely..." he kisses me swiftly while my eyes widen.

"You mean you want a sex doll" I scowled. But I enjoyed his phrase when he threaten he will keep me locked. I loved the sound of it.

"You don't have a vote. If you say no I'll kidnap you. I know that if I leave you alone you will..." and he looks over the parapet "C'mon, just try. It will be good, trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, you lied to me" I said angrily. Sarcatically.

"And look how you hated the aftermath!". he said smiling ear to ear.

I stayed with my mouth open but no word comes out. First, I know that my scolding has no effect on him. Second, who am I trying to fool? I want it. I never felt so good in my entire life.

"So you'll just keep me busy day after day until you get bored of me?" I said with my habitual semi dead tone.

"Or until you fall in love with me" he said caressing my cheek again and touching my nose with his "but yes, I'll be keeping you busy all day long" he grins.

A half smile divides my face with a indignant scowl. He's still looking to me like he could devour me. I feel a rush of adrenaline making my heart race once again when I come to a conclusion.

"Ok..." I say and his eyes widen.

What do I have to lose anyway?

"What will I do if I do fall in love with you, you said you have a girlfriend?" I asked out of curiosity also I added "And I think I've already fallen".

"So am I, I think it was the love at first sight, Actually I didn't saw you troubled when I came over to you, I was just attracted by a beauty like you, say as it was a crush. My heart was beating harder and I unconsciously came over too you. But as I saw your eyes closely at the cafe I knew something was really odd."

He kissed me again. We kissed deep for a long time.

"You won't get yourself hurt will you?" He asked in a caring tone.

"Not as long as you hurt me when you fuck me hard and good" I said chuckling.

He smiled actually he displayed a smirk as he came closer to me again. And he started to fuck me, no that's not it, he actually made love to me. We both made love the time when we just realized what is love.

How big of a coincidence this is. I thought I'll end myself on my 18th birthday but I actually found myself in a new life.

Next day Shinichi gave up on Mouri Ran his prior girlfriend.

Few months we joined FBI secretly and worked against the organization.

By age of 21 we were married happy couple.

And about a month from our wedding the Organization was bought to its cause. It was all done and concluded.

By age 22, I delivered a baby girl I named her Akemi,and a cocky little boy followed her next year. Shinichi named him Conan Edogawa Kudo,

Soon they grow up and found their soul mates.

Conan's wife was Jodie's and Akai Shuichi's daughter Haibara Ai. Akemi's husband was Ran and Araide's son Okiya Subaru.


	2. Life saved did it?

Life saved!...did it?

AN: this is sequel to my life savior fanfic lemon..."Life is not saved unless you're enjying it. Special facts are particularly described here.

We know Shiho as a great scientist and once she was a member of BO, what we didn't know is that: She's kleptomaniac. [Kleptomaniac = Someone with an irrational urge to steal in the absence of an economic motive]. Yeah she always has a thing for distinctive articles, especially those which shine, glistering.

Let's see how our savior of justice Kudo Shinichi deal with her and her habit of stealing.

Shinichi is determined to cure Shiho of her stealing habits by introducing some domestic discipline into her life.

I loved the scene DC where Shiho is teasing Shinichi for his high sense of Justice. And also him being the death magnet (but this actually happened in their miniature form ). Yet he was not angry and the chemistry was delicious between the Two... Soooooooo, well it meant I had to do a spankfic because I can't resist but make him dominate her..ravish that fucking hot scientist. In my little story Shinichi and Shiho are living together.

It is a one shot going nowhere story but I like Shinichi Kudo. Well not as much as I worship Shiho.

WARNING - Yes it is a recurring pattern, this story will contain spanking. PLEASE do not read if spankfic is not your cup of tea.

Her malady to steal.

Shinichi lifted Shiho Miyano's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, while never leaving eye contact. Its been only a week since the time they met under unforeseen circumstances and also a week since he had fucked her for the first time, he had no choice but fuck her so that she changes her suicidal mindset, and its been the fifth day since he learned of her habit of stealing.

"The bracelet looks charming on your wrist."

Shiho purred with pleasure, at his flirtatious voice.

"However, you know I must insist that it goes back to the rightful owner." Shinichi slipped the diamonds from Shiho's tiny wrist and then held out his hand for the matching necklace!

"Honestly Shinichi you are such a spoil sport. It is not like that old dame can't afford a new set and the bracelet compliments me, you said so yourself. And can you imagine how I would look in just the necklace?" Shiho gave her most devilish smile which was in total contrast to the big innocent looking Auzure coloured eyes that penetrated Shinichi's resolve.

Shinichi continued to hold out his hand expectantly as he tried to keep a stern expression. Visions of a naked Shiho now dancing in his head and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Huffing Shiho handed over the matching necklace.

"I really do not know why I put up with you." Shiho began to slink away, heading back into the main hall where the charity ball was in full swing. It was time to hunt again and these plump little birdies were rich pickings.

Shinichi sighed and then quickly fell into step with Shiho before she disappeared again. He placed his hand firmly on her arm. "We need to go over some ground rules Shiho." Shinichi spoke softly as he turned her to look at him. "You live with me now. There is no longer a need for you to steal, not for a surviving cause, besides you are no longer a part of BO. I reckon its best for you to drop that dirty stealing habit."

Shinichi paused to look into her beautiful face and caress Shiho's auburn hair. She leaned her head into his hand and grinned wickedly. He kissed the top of Shiho's head, taking in her husky sexy scent.

"No more stealing, it is not what I stand for Shiho. I believe that you may have a much better incentive to keep those hands off other people's property by learning from more traditional methods." As he spoke to Shiho he would occasionally raise his glass in greeting to a guest. However, Shiho had his full notice all the same.

Shinichi smiled at his guests yet he remained stern to Shiho. Once she had an inkling of what Shinichi's traditional methods might be, she laughed and flung her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Oh Shinichi let us leave your tedious guests to amuse themselves, they are such a bore." Shiho gave a theatrical yawn before grinning again. "Let us go to the basement for some fun and games. I promise I will let you be on top, sometimes."

Shinichi was speechless which gave Shiho the opportunity to try and slip away and disappear into the crowed. He prevented her escape and again took hold of Shiho's arm.

"Shiho Miyano, you understand full well that I am not on about playing. IF you insist on stealing then I will punish you!" Shinichi spoke quietly yet firmly as he watched Shiho.

"Discipline and consequences will always be the outcome for breaking the rules." Shinichi held up the jewellery to Shiho's twinkling eyes.

Shiho was about to walk away again when Shinichi pulled her towards him so that their faces were virtually touching.

"I will not hesitate to put you across my lap and spank you severely IF this ugly habit of stealing continues!" Shinichi could not help but smile as he took in Shiho's momentarily shocked expression.

He knew it would not last.

"Is it a promise Shinichi, I do just love a challenge."

It was now Shinichi's turn to be shocked as Shiho sauntered away. He knew that she would continue to float his authority on this matter. He was serious on the warning and hoped that Shiho would heed them though he expected that she would continue until she found herself in a situation where he would need to step in and take charge. He went back to the party hall, all just to replace the stolen jewellery to the rightful owner...Jiroki Suzuki's wife.

Images of a naked Shiho were still occupying space in his head...

The cure for her sickness

Shinichi warily climbed the stone steps to bed. He was home earlier than usual as it had been a quiet night. All he wanted was to shower and be close to Shiho. He entered their room quietly and immediately his eyes locked onto the slightly open window. The bed was empty and it was apparent that the window was Shiho's door. He knew there was nothing to be done but wait for his hot thief to return.

Shiho climbed effortlessly up the side of the house and pulled the window up just enough to slide back into the room. She knew time was short and that the stubborn detective would be back from his patrol at any moment. Peeling off her sexy suit and boots she hid them along with her latest haul and went to take a shower.

Shiho was pleased with the pretty collection of diamonds and gold.

She felt refreshed as she left the shower, wrapped up in Shinichi's towel she entered the bedroom where her eyes were drawn to her trinkets which she had been collecting for some months now. They were piled high on the bed; next to them was Shiho's own wooden paddle hairbrush.

Chewing on her bottom lip Shiho contemplated her options. Hastily she threw on pants, joggers and one of Shinichi's white t-shirts and headed for the window. 'Too bad' Shiho thought. 'I was happy here.' Shiho went to open the window, yet it would not budge.

Shinichi entered the room and held up the window key. "Are you looking for this?"

Shiho knew she was defeated and would now face the music, this time anyway...

"That is quite a collection especially considering that you're not a professional prig but rather a habited thief, the hairbrush added a nice touch, do you agree?" Shinichi sighed before looking his beautiful bandit in the eye and motioning her to stand by him.

Shiho wrapped her arms around Shinichi's neck and gave him her most dazzling smile.

"Why Shiho, you know what I stand for and yet you continue to go against me. Is it to hurt me? Mock me? Why?"

"Oh Shinichi get over yourself, they are just my rainy day trinkets for when you are tired of my ways and decide to get a kitten instead." Shiho suddenly looked every part the injured lamb and tears sprang into her dark eyes. After a few minutes of sniffling and tears she opened one eye to gage Shinichi's reaction.

Shinichi remained passive, before smiling and walking Shiho towards the bed and then pulling her unceremoniously over his lap. Shiho's reaction to this new indignity was to struggle and scratch. This continued until he raised his hand and bought it down extremely hard on her upturned bottom.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!" Shinichi's tone was formidable and Shiho stilled herself in an instant. That was not a tone to argue with. If she wishes to merci her own pussy, She dare not frustrate him any further .

"These are coming down."

He said much softer now and pulled down her joggers to expose Shiho's creamy bare thighs. "You, Miss Miyano are quite the actress. Why disobey me?"

Shinichi rested his hand on her upturned bottom which made Shiho tingle and squirm against his hard thighs. He gulped and shifted and then became determined to complete this punishment.

"No Shiho, this is not time to play. I will spank you until I hear the truth and maybe see some REAL tears of regret." Shinichi raised his hand and began to spank a bottom that only had a thin layer of panty to protect the sting that was building rapidly. Shiho's face was ruby red and her behind made a matching set.

Shiho was tough; she never cried and would never let ANYBODY get the better of her. Oh boy though, this spanking to her rear and the one to her pride was hurting so bad that tears began to leak from her closed lids and Shiho began to sniffle.

Shinichi picked up the wooden brush, angling her further over his lap and began to paddle not only an already very sore behind, but the backs of her bare legs. This caused Shiho to holler and scissor kick in panic at the unexpected sting. Shinichi pinned down Shiho's trembling legs with his right leg and continued.

Her bottom was now crimson and swollen which matched her tender thighs. The unforgiving brush continued in a hard and steady beat. Shinichi knew that Shiho was near breaking point as deep sobs were erupting from her shaking frame. She put her hand behind her back to try and protect herself. Shinichi caught the hand easily and pinned it to the bottom of her back and then continued. "Why take them Shiho?" When only sniffles were heard, he hooked his fingers into the elastic of her panties and slowly began to pull them down.

Shiho panicked and wailed anew.

"ANSWER ME." Shinichi's fierce voice made Shiho cringe. Not wanting to be hit on a throbbing bare behind, Shiho gave in.

"I am good at it." She shouted. "It is like a drug, sparkly things catch my eye and I collect them, ok are you happy now!" Shiho cried in earnest and just gave in.

"I will try h-h-h-harder Shinichi, but please, no more." She went limp and sobbed into the quilt.

Shinichi rubbed her back, thankful that she had finally given in and accepted the given punishment. He gently helped her to stand. She struggled when Shinichi pulled her close to comfort her bruised pride. Then just gave in as she needed the love and reassurance that he was offering. She was surprised at how nice this felt, the comfort anyway. Shiho felt loved and safe which was rare in her world.

Shinichi was glad that she had finally told the truth and had broken down her cold wall to let him and his warmth in. He continued to comfort and admonish, yet his tone was back to its normal quiet pitch. "When you get the urge to steal, talk to me and we will work out a solution together. However!" Shinichi pulled her to arms length and tilted her chin up to look her in her eyes. "IF you continue to take other people's belongings and be sneaky and dishonest, next time the panties will also come down. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Shiho nodded yet remained silent as she battled to stop the ever flow of tears.

He wiped a tear away with his thumb and stroked her cheek.

"Into bed."

Shinichi helped her get under the sheets and he pulled the covers over her and sat and stroked her hair, she was asleep almost instantly. He placed the jewels to one side, as he would deal with them tomorrow. He knew he had dealt with Shiho severely as he had promised her that he would. He recognised that she had needed guidance for a very long time and would continue to need it until she accepted that she was safe, loved and secure and had no need to steal.

He mused that next time he would not be so hesitant to give her what she needed even if it was not what she wanted..

(*)

Shiho doesn't seem to give a fuck about Shinichi and his fan girls. And Hakuba seems to hang around Shiho at School. Lets see how the things would be aftermath.

"What is it now?" Shiho Miyano asked tiredly when she saw none other than Kudo Shinichi entered the door to the Basement Room of Teitan High. Her brows furrowed when he turned and locked the door. Her puzzlement quickly turned into alarm when he turned and gazed at her with a serious look in his face. Involuntarily, she stood up from her seat as she anxiously watched Kudo Shinichi him strode towards her purposefully.

"You can't escape me, Shiho Miyano," Shinichi said calmly and seriously, his eyes pinning hers, stopping her where she stood.

"Huh?"

Shiho looked at Shinichi with confusion and surprised as he called her with her full name with a serious face.

'He's serious. What it is now? This can't be good.'

Shiho tensed when he was finally near her, and struggled reflexively when he made her to turn around with her back facing him. When she attempted to turn around to look at him, he stopped her by holding her shoulders.

"Let's have a talk, shall we?" He commanded as he sat himself in the chair she previously sat on. He surprised her once more when he pulled her in his lap and enclosed her in his strong arms.

"Wha…What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, finally snapping out of her trance as she felt his warm body surrounding her. She struggled to free herself, but it was a futile attempt. It always is!

"Shiho, I will punish you for what you've done. Leaving me alone in the clutches of all those fan girls during the whole trip while making me jealous, you will pay for it," he whispered in her ears that immediately reddened at the first gust of his warm breathe.

"W-what? I didn't…" she once again tried to face him, but his hold on her was strong, restricting her movements.

"So you are trying to say that you didn't do it on purpose? You just don't care if I was surrounded by my fan girls, asking me to take a picture with them, to go out with them, to fuck them, to become their boyfriend? Is that what you were trying to say?" He asked mockingly.

Shiho tensed at his words, feeling a bout of anger and a tinge of jealousy. She was angry that he would accuse her of not caring about him, and at the same time felt jealousy as she remembered how the girls flocked around him like bees on a flower.

"I wasn't throwing you on other girls," she denied vehemently.

"Should I believe you? After witnessing that: you are hanging around with that Hakuba" He asked with a mild sarcasm.

"And why not? If you don't trust me, then that's not my problem," she snapped, getting angrier. She waited for his witty comeback, but was surprised when he remained quiet. She was even more surprised when he stood up, bringing her with him, before he let go of her.

"I see. I understand."

It was all he said before he walked towards the door, leaving her to look at him in bafflement and alarm.

"I…h-hey…"

Shiho tried to say something to stop him from walking away, but found herself unable to think of anything to say. Stupefied, she watched him walked away until his form disappeared behind the closed door.

"What is this feeling?" She asked, placing a hand on her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Feeling drained, she plopped on her seat ungracefully, almost falling on the floor. Her wide eyes gazed at the door, her mind racing in thousand thoughts but nothing of coherence. She didn't know what just happened. Somehow, he was angry. And hurt.

'What was he trying to say?'

She tried to remember everything that happened at the trip to Kyoto just the other day. They had rarely talked, she admitted. But that was because she was busy making sure that the students of Teitan High wouldn't go overboard, wouldn't be in trouble as well as cause trouble. And during those days, he had attempted to be alone with her, she knew. However, someone seemed to always appear out of nowhere during crucial moments, such as the fan girls, Jodie-sensei, Mouri Ran(apparently his ex), the idiot trio, or the other students of Teitan High. Thus, the trip ended with them barely having time together. She thought he understood her. She had even asked for him to wait. Apparently, they didn't understand each other.

'Idiot Shinichi.'

Placing an elbow on the desk, she rested her head on her hand.

'Ugh! Why are you acting like this?'

She tried to understand what happened, blaming him for every minute that passed as she got confused at his behavior and of her feelings becoming agitated at the knowledge that he was somehow hurt by her. She closed her eyes, the scene of him leaving her not so long ago playing in her mind. She tried to block the memory, but failed. In fact, the emotionless tone he had used at the end and his unreadable face, his slacked shoulders, they played in her mind over and over.

"Damn it!"

'Is that the reason why he only showed up now when normally he would be pestering me early in the morning?'

Shiho stood suddenly, causing her chair to topple down. Ignoring it, she dashed towards the door, her heart racing with worry that he had already left. She was determined to talk to him and sort things out.

She slammed the door open and made to run along the hallways, thankful that it was already late so the school was already deserted with students that might see her breaking the rule about running in the hallway. She was hoping that he was still within the school premises. Who knew what would happen if things didn't get straightened out immediately. She didn't want the day to end with them having misunderstanding. Her heart felt heavy at the thought of it.

'He's probably at the rooftop, or anywhere inside the school premises.'

She almost fell flat on the floor for suddenly skidding to a stop when she saw a familiar figure leaning on a wall right after she made a turn towards the stairs leading to the rooftop. It was his strong arms that prevented her from hurting herself.

"Shi- Shinichi!" She exclaimed, looking up at her savior.

"Why are you in a hurry? Miyano-san" He asked as he gently pulled his arms away from her. She didn't like it, him calling her last name. She shocked him when she pushed herself on him and clutched at his uniform.

"Shinichi…"

Feeling all the adrenaline rush fading at finding him, she sagged on him, thankful when he returned his arms around her, supporting her weight.

There in Shinichi's arms, Shiho let herself to calm down.

'Why is it like this? I don't want him to let me go. I don't want him to ever let me go. I don't want to see him walk away from me'

Shiho's heart clenched at the thought of him leaving her. She couldn't bear the thought of it. Suddenly, all calmness left her as she started to hyperventilate.

"Shiho, are you alright?"

She heard his question and the worry in his tone. However, she couldn't seem to bring herself to answer him as she tried to breathe evenly. She burrowed herself further into him, as if wanting for her to be one with him, to never be apart from him forever.

"…?"

She looked at him with surprise when he lifted her, bridal style. His answering gentle yet worried smile halted her from voicing any protest, if she was going to protest. Instead of protesting, she leaned her head on his shoulder and let him take over the situation, mildly surprising him once more.

Shinichi retraced Shiho's steps until she heard the closing of the door and the familiar sound of the lock clicking in place. She understood where they were, and when he set her down on her feet, she finally felt the embarrassment to her actions. Blushing, she looked away from him as he picked the toppled chair.

She squeaked when he pulled her.

Once again, she was in his lap.

"Shinichi…"

He stopped her from saying anything by placing a finger on her lips.

"Shh…I'm sorry for being unreasonable, Shiho. I know you didn't do things on purpose to hurt me. I apologize that I let my passion overrule reason," he whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Shinichi…"

She didn't know what to say. Here he was, apologizing to her when it was more her fault than his.

'Is it really bad to let the school know that I'm dating him? That I like him and he likes me?'

She closed her eyes and held the hands resting on her stomach.

"Shinichi, l-let me say s-sorry, too," she whispered. She knew him. Most of the time, he'd rather take the blame himself rather than for her to admit her mistakes and mentally scold herself in the process. He always wanted to protect her. It wasn't right for him to take all the blame. And it wasn't right for her to not make up and correct her mistakes.

She turned around in his arms, and surprisingly, he let her. She sat on his laps sideways as any more turn would cause her to straddle him, which she found extremely embarrassing.

"I…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry that I left you alone to fend for the girls when you could have me by your side instead, when I should have been at your side instead. I'm sorry if I let Hakuba-kun hang around me instead of you. I'm sorry if…"

Her words were once again cut by a finger placed on her lips. He knew she was teasing him by hanging around with Hakuba at Teitan High, and Hakuba definitely had a crush on this new blonde at Teitan, so do every-other pervert brat had a thing for Shiho.

"That was a lot of sorry, Shiho."

Shinichi smirked teasingly when she tensed in his arms and blushed profusely at the call of her first name.

"It's all in the past now. You forgive me, I forgive you," he said gently, smiling at her cuteness when she looked down shyly. "Now, why don't you finish what I interrupted before? I know you have a lot of things to do because of being away on a school trip for several days. But as usual, my tough girlfriend let the others leave early and takes it upon herself to do things on her own," he said with mild dismay. He dropped a kiss on her nose when she flushed once more.

Before she could give any reaction to his actions, she found herself facing her desks and the papers she left undone when she chased after him.

"Okay. Let go of me now so I can work," she said, trying to stand so that he could leave her chair.

"Eh? No way. I like it here," he complained, tightening his hold on her so that she couldn't stand.

"What? No way, pervert! Let me go!" She demanded, struggling in his arms.

"No," he said seriously, stopping her protests.

"What?"

Somehow, whenever Shinichi used a serious tone on her, he made her obey him with cautiousness. She knew how to handle his playfulness and even perverseness, even if poorly considering he always had his way in the end. But the serious side of him was still something new to her, its just a month when they'd met and he fucked her to make her drop her suicidal intentions and few weeks she's been admitted to Teitan High, and she was always at a loss how to react properly.

"I might have forgiven you for wasting such opportunity to be with me at the trip, but I didn't say that I won't make her give something in return. As punishment, you will stay in my lap."

He leaned to her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe, causing her to shut her eyes tight. Her heart raced again at his action, and her already red face reddened some more, if it was possible.

Once again, Shiho knew she lost against her fucking persistent boyfriend.

'Stupid Shinichi.'

"How about you work on those papers now, Shiho? The longer you take to finish them, the longer you'll stay in my lap," he whispered, blowing air on her ear. "Not that I have any complaints to have my hot girlfriend in my lap".

Her body tensed and goose bumps appeared on her arms at his action and words. Nevertheless, she did as he had suggested, committing herself to ignore him and to pretend that she was sitting on her chair and not on his warm lap. But she couldn't actually ignore his hard boner, the stif shaft prodtuding between his legs, doing least favor on her to calm her arousal.

How can she calm down her knows, knowing the sensitivity of his arousal beneath her ass.

'This is crazy.'

After a few minutes of staring at the paper in front of her, Shiho finally accepted that it was futile to tune out her boyfriend's presence. She couldn't concentrate at her paper works! Not with his warmth surrounding her, not with his breath blowing on her, not with his fingers tapping lazily on her stomach, and especially not with his lips doing things to her exposed skin.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, her already tensed body tensing some more.

"Nothing. Go back to work," Shinichi answered as he continued to pepper kisses on her nape and neck.

"I gah…" She gasped when she felt him suck on her tender neck.

"Go back to work, Shiho," he murmured on her skin.

"H-how can you think I can ah!" She stopped mid-sentence as he placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Shi-Shinichi…"

"Hmm?"

Her fingers tightened on the paper in her hands as he teased her senses with his warm kisses.

'How could he think that I can work when he's doing that?'

"Oh!"

Shinichi surprised Shiho by licking her collarbone that was exposed after he pulled the collar of her uniform. Even worse, she heard the paper in her hands rend into pieces, but couldn't give a fuck about, it as she felt his golden hand tracing circles on her stomach.

"W-what…are…you doing?" She panted, her eyes shut tightly.

What he was doing was creating havoc to her senses that she wasn't able to think of anything anymore except of the things that his actions were doing to her.

"Loving my beautiful girlfriend," he murmured on her skin, loving the feel of soft flesh his lips were lucky to touch.

"No…" she protested weakly.

'Damn it. I'm losing strength here. How can this be? Stupid detective. I really should have jumped over, for I shouldn't feel his loving heats and suffer from insides, I know I want him desperately but we cant declare being a couple yet, its hardly a month of my escape from the organization, I can't afford to have more attention of public, after all I will be noted easily as the girlfriend of this famous Sherlock!'

"Ah…"

At first, Shinichi only wanted to tease his girlfriend. Somehow along the way, he found that as usual, he was losing control of himself. Whenever it was about her, his control was always tested to its limits. However, since she became his girlfriend, and since he made out wuth her for first timr, he was losing more control to his wants, to his cravings for the person on his lap.

"I like your taste," he murmured huskily, licking her skin. "Its sweet like ...like SHERRY!" this statement was enough to make her aroused beyond limits.

"Shinichi…"

Shiho wanted him to stop. And yet she didn't. Actually she couldn't. Her stomach clenched when the hand that was drawing circles on her middle climbed up a notch, while the other one rested on her leg that was exposed by the short skirt of her fasionable uniform.

"No…Shinichi…"

"Let me touch you, Shiho," he pleaded, lightly brushing his hand on top of her heaving breasts. While the touch was brief and almost un-felt due to its lightness and to the layers of clothing that covered her fuckable tits, she couldn't help but feel fire spreading in her body.

"But…"

"Shh. Let me take care of you," he coaxed seductively.

Shiho froze in Shinichi's lap when the hand that skimmed her boobs finally rested on top of it. At first, he didn't do anything. After a minute or so, he pressed his palm on her. She cried out in response. She moaned unconsciously.

"Not here, Shinichi…" she pleaded as she held on to the last shreds of coherence that she had. Forcefully, she opened her eyes to look at the closed door, expecting that any moment someone would come in and catch them in the act.

"No one's around," he said as his hand moved to cover one of the part of her that teased him in his dreams as well as in his waking moments. Despite the material of her uniform and her bra, he knew that she was very soft. He ached to take off the barriers and feel more of her softness.

"Nooo…" she whimpered in protest, her eyes once more closing. His touch felt good, yet scary at the same time. The feelings that the touch evoked on her were new, and yet not unwelcome.

She gasped when he squeezed her gently. The hand on her leg also stopped being idle as it moved up and down to caress her.

"You know!, I love you, Shiho," he murmured sweetly on her ears. Despite her heart already racing in her chest, his words made it skipped a beat. She felt he uses her as a sex doll but the way he always protects her says the opposite.

"Shinichi…"

Shiho let go of the paper in her hands and instead gripped the desk when somehow, unnoticed by her and in such short moments, her uniform had been unbuttoned and his hand was inside her uniform, cupping her through her bra.

"T-too soon…Kudoou…"

She wanted to tell him to stop. It was too soon. The feelings were too much for her to handle. But he wasn't listening to her as she felt his fingers skimmed the skin below her bra.

"Shinichi."

"Huh?"

She tried to decipher why he was saying his name, but he had robbed her off with coherent thoughts, leaving her in a state of confusion. She couldn't even summon her aggressive nature to fight him off, probably because he shocked her with his unexpected actions, the element of surprise working to his advantage, and probably because she unconsciously wanted what he was doing, too.

"Call me Shinichi," Shinichi commanded huskily, fingers finally daring to push the last material that prevent him from feeling her softness without any barrier. He thought he should stop because it was what she obviously wanted. However, his body had already grown a mind of its own after he finally had more access to her body. As soon as he felt the softness of her skin that was previously kept from him, he couldn't seem to stop anymore.

"Ugh…"

Shiho moaned and gripped the desk tighter as she felt hot, gentle palm covered one aching mound in her chest. The fire that he had started in her was growing to an almost uncontrollable level.

"You feel so good, Shiho," he groaned in her ear as soon as he had his palm on her softness. While the call of her name, yet again surprised her, she had other concerns that needed her immediate attention.

"No…" she protested once more. This time though, it was more out of embarrassment as she felt the aching bud in her breasts turned into pebbles at his touch. It felt good. It was too good. And she was feeling embarrass at her body's reaction, and was uneasy of how she would react with more intimate touches from him.

"Yes…" he contradicted. Tenderly, slowly, he forced his hand that seemed to have frozen at the feel of her to move. He squeezed her gently, and was pleasantly rewarded by a soft whimper.

'I'm losing it. I can't stop him. It feels…ugh…great'

She stopped thinking when she felt fingers touched the aching bud on her chest. He rolled it in his fingers, causing it to harden some more. And when he pinched it gently, she whimpered in response. She was losing it. She knew her mind was losing everything except of him. Her thoughts were centered on him and him alone. If someone would suddenly barge in inside the room, she would never notice it. He was all she could think about, and the burn he had created inside her was all she could focus on.

Shinichi teased his girlfriend in his lap, squeezing and caressing her softness, rolling and pinching gently the hard nubs. He alternated between the left and the right until she was mindless, whimpering and gasping.

Shiho snapped out of her trance when she felt a warm palm covered the most heated part of her body. She had forgotten about the hand that was caressing her leg earlier as she got lost in his touch on her chest. Wide-eyed and frozen once more, she waited with bated breath as his hand stayed unmoving.

"Say my name, Shiho," he commanded as he pressed his hand, feeling all of her most private part through her clothing.

"No…don't…" she started to protest.

When he pulled his hand away, she felt relief and disappointment. Surprisingly, the disappointment was more prominent rather than relief. Embarrassed, she closed her eyes, only to open them with shock when she felt fingers at the waistband of the tiny piece of clothing that separated her skin with his.

"Don't ah…"

She shut her eyes tight and threw her head on his shoulder as the fingers continued their descent until his skin touched hers intimately.

'This is so embarrassing. Why…ugh…no…stop it…'

She opened her lips to protest, but only a whimper escaped her as the hand on the most heated part of her body started to move, feeling her more.

Shinichi was tensed. Feeling her for the first time like this in school was new, his senses had overloaded. She felt good, so fucking good. He felt low that he was doing this to her when obviously she was protesting. But he didn't think he could stop. He had to feel her. And he had to make her feel good. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to worship her.

Experimentally, he moved his fingers, wanting to feel more of Shiho and to find out what would make her feel good. He groaned when he felt how damp she had become.

"Shinichi…"

"You feel so good, Shiho," he groaned, turning her head to face him and as soon as she was, he kissed her passionately, taking both of their breath away.

Shiho was tensed, so tensed that it hurt.

What he was doing felt good, too good in fact. However, she didn't know how to react. From kissing and hugging before, which she hadn't gotten used to yet, to this? Well they already have had sex but it was asked by the situation they'd met. But now, she felt embarrassed that he was touching her on places where no other person she had allowed to touch before... even to him when she'd allowed first time it was not this sensational. She was even more embarrassed that he was feeling how damp she had become. Despite the embarrassment, however, she felt the need for more, her body wanting more. She felt like she was going to explode if he didn't give her what her body yearned for, though whatever it was that she yearned for, she wasn't aware of it yet.

"Relax," he murmured in her lips, before covering them once more with his own. As he kissed her, he moved his hands, one on her breast, and the other between her legs.

Shiho understood what Shinichi was trying to do. He was trying to distract her, to make her relax. But it was impossible. How could she relax when he was doing things that bombarded her body with extreme lust and lunatic pleasure? His lips, his hands, his fingers, his warm chest on her back, they were all driving her crazy. Insanely.

"Call my name," he commanded once more.

She opened her lips to obey him, but only a silent cry escaped her lips when his fingers touched the most sensitive part of her body.

Seeing and feeling her reaction to his touch, Shinichi moved his fingers with purpose, touching and caressing the bundle of nerves between her legs. His effort was rewarded with a sound that made his body tremble with need.

"Shin…nghh…"

He was driving her crazy, Shiho was sure of it. She pulled her lips away from him so that she could breath. She immediately found out that pulling had little help. She was definitely having a hard time to breathe. She didn't know her body could feel this much. She didn't know she could feel something pleasurable like this. His presence were enough to take her breath away, his kisses were enough to make her heart race, and his innocent touch enough to make her body tingle. But those were nothing compared to his assault to her senses as he kissed and touched her in the sensitive parts of her body.

"Oh!"

She gasped when a finger suddenly entered the opening lips(her labia) between her legs. She let go of the table and clutched his legs, gripping them tight. When he moved the finger inside her, she shut her eyes. It felt foreign to have him inside her like that. She was embarrassed, alright. But it felt good. His touch was gentle and slow. And his touch was absolutely driving her crazy.

"Nghh…Shi…ni…"

Shinichi was moving tentatively at first, but soon the speed of his movements increased. He pulled and pushed in and out of her, and to add to the pleasurable torture, he was also touching at the same time the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. His hand on her chest and his lips on her neck also added to the feeling. It was too much. Her body, which was unable to relax ever since he touched her, got tensed even more. She felt the coil in her stomach tightening. Her legs started to tremble. Her hands gripped him even harder. Her lips were parted as she panted and whimpered, and occasionally, a low moan would also escape her lips. But what shocked her even more was of her hips moving on its own accord, matching his movements. She felt its their first time again.

"Shi…nghh…ah…"

The sounds that were leaving her lips were driving Shinichi crazy, making his body throb with need. Nevertheless, even with him losing control, he knew that it would be too much to do more. He could ignore his own needs, even if it was difficult and painful, and absolutely driving him insane. His concern was her. She was more important. She was the most important above all. Thus, he would endure for her. Always.

"I love you, Shiho Miyano."

The gentle yet fierce declaration was the last straw for her. Her back arched and her fingers dug painfully on his legs as the coil in her stomach was shattered and her warm and moist insides gripped his finger.

"Shinichi!"

With a pleasure-filled scream of his name, Shiho found her release, colors exploding beneath her closed eyelids. She trembled uncontrollably, but his strong grip prevented her from falling off him.

Shinichi basked in Shiho's pleasure; his heart filled with love for the girl, no, the woman in his arms. He held her strongly yet tenderly, his eyes shut tight as he tried to control his own reaction to her current state and of being able to feel her the way he wanted to feel her and more.

"Ugh…" He groaned like a wounded beast when he brought a shaky finger to his lips. Her taste boggled his mind. He knew his action wasn't a good idea considering the thin thread to his control, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to taste her. He knew her skin tasted good, and her lips were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. But her essence was a different matter. It was vanilla, her scent strawberry, her skin sweet like Sherry, her essence was also incredible. She was a piece of Perfection.

He gripped her hips hard to stop himself from doing something that they might regret.

"This is enough for now," Shinichi murmured, more to himself. He was thankful that she was out of it so she didn't notice his predicament. He was also feeling smug, victorious, accomplished and deliriously happy and more, because he made her lost her mind in pleasure.

It was several minutes later when Shiho finally opened her dazed eyes. At first, she was disoriented, but immediately snapped out of it when she moved and felt him. Her red face reddened some more when she immediately recalled what just happened. Her body immediately went from boneless to rigid. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how she was going to face him. When she gingerly lifted her head from his shoulder to look down, her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. Her uniform was rumpled. But other than that, she looked okay.

'He must have straightened me.'

Embarrassed but thankful at his thoughtfulness, she brought her hands to rest on his that were around her stomach. She frowned when she felt how tense she was.

"Shinichi?"

Concerned, she turned to face him, but he stopped her.

"It's nothing," he reassured. His voice was calm, but there was an undercurrent that she noticed.

"But…"

She knew there was something wrong, and she didn't like it that he wasn't feeling okay when she had just experienced the most pleasurable experienced of her life. She flushed at the thought, and also tensed in his arms.

"Don't be embarrassed," he murmured gently, tightening his grip on her. As always, he tried read her like an open book. Although he knows it is practically impossible for him to solve this mysterious riddle of his life.

"But you're…"

"It's just a little too much for me to handle," he interrupted. "Seeing you in that state, knowing that it was me who caused it, I'm so happy. It was one of the happiest things that ever happened in my life."

She looked down shyly at his words. She loved him, she knew it in her heart. But she loved him all the more now. He was the gentle, caring, loving, and protective, albeit perverted considering what he had just done to her, outer-space boyfriend of hers.

Still embarrassed but determined, Shiho turned in Shinichi's arms to face him. She surprised him by dropping a chaste kiss on his lips and finally saying his name in normal circumstances as well as the words that she had always had difficulty expressing.

"Thank you, Shinichi. You should know, I love you, too."

He smiled lovingly at her, and she smiled back. They smiled like idiots for a time, before a giggle broke her lips and chuckle broke his. They gave each other another gentle hug before he turned her back to the desk. He chuckled when she groaned at the pieces of paper in front of her.

"Next time, let go of anything fragile, Shiho," he teased.

Her heartbeat which was beginning to slow down started to race once more at the first two words he said. She couldn't control the shiver that ran down her body as anticipation filled her.

"Pervert Shinichi," she murmured with a blush. Her heart swelled with happiness when his amused and happy laughter filled the room.

"Love you, too, Shiho."

And just like that, her punishment had ended. However, it was far from over, as his promise of next time lingered in their minds.

(*)

As she heard the water running she made a decision. Before she could change her mind she rose to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. Steam rolled over the top of the shower, the curtain obscuring her view. Without a second thought she pulled her nightgown over her head and skimmed out of her underwear.

If Shinichi was surprised when she drew back the curtain he didn't show it.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I came to tell you we've spent enough time taking it slow." she said with as much control over her voice as possible, and stepped into the shower to join him.

Her heart beat wildly as she turned to face him, not looking anywhere other than his face, as if she could though. His eyes held hers captive. So much hope, so much desire. She could tell he was hanging on only by the barest of threads.

"Are you sure?" he said throatily, hands already reaching for her

Her answer was to step forward so their skin met, the hot water finally meeting her body.

Contact broke Shinichi's weak resolve. His mouth swallowed her gasp of surprise as she was lifted easily to be trapped between him and the wall of the shower. Hands slid over her slick skin, exploring, teasing, learning what she liked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to give as good as she got. One hand delved into his raven hair, the other traced the broad planes of his chest, making sure to scrape her nails over a nipple. That earned her a low growl and one of her legs being hoisted over his hip.

Shiho arched in response, her hips tilting into his. She could feel him between them. Hard. She wondered idly if he'd been that way since he'd left the bed.

Shinichi's tongue teased hers, sending sparks of desire right where she needed it the most. One hand traveled from her hip up to her breast, wasting no time in using his thumb to bring her nipple to a stand. She moaned at the sensation, tearing her mouth from his to give him better access.

He took the hint, lips traced the long column of her throat, stopping at all the places that made her moan even louder. He was waylaid at her collarbone for a bit before hoisting her higher. She was slightly above him now, both legs coming up to wrap about his waist for stability, which made each of them groan.

When she bowed her back he lowered his head. His hot mouth on her breast made her head spin, all she could do was clutch at his back, digging her nails in as he applied suction. He sucked her juicy melons with passion.

The hand that wasn't braced against the shower wall found her other breast, giving it the same treatment as he had before. Her breath was coming in small short bursts and she couldn't have stopped the noises coming from her if she tried.

Fully supported, with no worry at all of falling, she raked her nails down his back. Shinichi gave a roar of approval and she chuckled darkly as he nipped up her throat again to place small bites along her jaw.

A slight twist of her hips and she could feel him, just where she wanted him. His pelvis pushed into hers and she pushed back, the pressure alone almost enough. Every sensation was centered on her core.

"Oh, god!" she moaned loudly as his hand snaked between them and his thumb found her clit. Her hips jerked involuntarily. The hand she had on his back dipped lower, coasting over the curve of his ass.

Her head had fallen to rest on his shoulder. Unable to do anything but feel. His fingers worked magic on her, sliding through her slick folds as he teased her relentlessly. The rhythm he'd chosen worked and she felt herself slowly climbing, every bit of focus settled on what he was doing to her.

She wanted to see him. Needed to see him. She raised her head, one hand coming up to run through his hair and use as purchase.

She'd never seen his eyes that dark. She gasped when their gazes locked. He was intense, but his look was clear, and true, and she knew what this meant to him.

"Shiho," his tone was low, and heavy, and told her everything she needed to know about how this affected him.

She wasn't going to last much longer, and she didn't think he would either.

There was a time for taking it slow. This was not that time. She'd never been more ready for something in her entire life. She was red hot ready.

"Shinichi...now," she managed to get out. His eyes asked if she was sure and she swirled her sexy hips in response.

His hands fell heavy at her waist. She clung to his shoulders, feeling almost weightless for a moment. Her heart thudded, and the crescendo that had been building continued to climb. She felt him then, seeking entrance and she bit her lip to contain her moan.

Shinichi's jaw tightened as he held himself back from plunging forward like she knew he wanted. A swirl of desire tumbled through her stomach, and without thought she slammed her hips down.

Her mouth was on open 'O', completely incapable of making any sound at the sensations that coursed through her. He stretched her completely, and her head was light as she gave herself a chance to just be in the moment.

Shinichi's nostrils flared, his breath coming short and quick, taken aback by her action. She felt an internal swell of pride at having surprised him. His fingers had dug into the flesh at her hips and they convulsed slightly as he tried to keep himself under control.

The power that ran through him almost vibrated. She could feel small tremors under her fingertips as he shook with the effort. Her thighs clenched around his legs and he took it as the only invitation he needed.

Instead of pulling out of her, he lifted her up. With no effort she felt him raising her, before slowly allowing gravity to pull her back in. The both groaned at the sensation. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than them. This was the man she loved. This is what she had waited for.

He tilted her back some and suddenly the angle was very, very right. With a gasp, and a moan, and a complete disregard for anything that was coming out of her mouth Shiho was almost there. Shinichi's movements became more erratic, the rhythm all but forgotten as they just moved.

Her thighs tightened as she felt her climax coming, Shinichi plunged back in and it was all she needed. With a high, strangled, unintelligible string of words she came. He followed a moment later, her back hitting the cold tile as his arms wrapped around her, his hips jerking forward until they were both panting and gasping.

Shiho allowed her eyes to slip shut and her forehead to press against his. His breath ghosted over her lips and she couldn't resist leaning forward slightly to catch his mouth in a lazy kiss.

When she opened her eyes he was staring right at her. She couldn't help the smile that broke her face; he smiled right back.

"That was..." she began, for once not having any words.

"Yeah," he agreed, a hand releasing from her waist to stroke softly down the side of her face.

There was no awkwardness, no embarrassment, everything felt exactly as it should.

She let out a little eep of surprise as Shinichi waked them back two steps, her legs still locked around his waist, so they were now fully in the spray of the shower.

With a groan she released her legs and slid slowly down his body until she was standing on her own. His hands cupped her face and pushed wet hair out of her eyes. She gave him a hum of approval and a small smile.

In comfortable silence they finished the shower Shinichi had started. She took her time running a soapy hand over his chest and back, restraining herself from doing more, quite certain it would put them right back where they had been and they did have work to do.

When the water was shut off he took a towel from the rack and dried her off, leaving her gasping slightly, not having behaved as well as she had.

Shiho walked back into the bedroom to get her clothes and it was like walking into an alien world. Everything looked the same but different.

Shinichi came up behind her and wrapped his arms low across her belly. She leaned back with a sigh, still having a hard time believing she could do that.

"We're ok, right?" she asked, a slight quaver in her voice as reality began to sit in.

"We're ok." he confirmed

"Good." she said, and then cleared her throat before turning in his arms. "Just one thing though."

"And what's that?" he asked easily

She gave him an evil smile through her lashes, "You have to tell Hakuba-kun."

(*)


End file.
